


Crimson Auburn Memories

by mnkm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: Two girls, and a pure relationship. Memories surfacing, and desires growing. After reminiscing their meeting, Nishikino Maki and Yuuki Anju starts to find it hard to control themselves when they simply just want more of each other.





	Crimson Auburn Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewritten version of the old story posted on FFN.  
> [Anju x Maki] is the one true pairing. Accept the truth, plebeians.

The crimson haired pianist sighed, plopping down on the couch. Her mother glanced over her shoulder at her daughter, worried. "Honey, are you doing okay?" she asked.

Maki nodded. She grabbed a nearby glass of water and took a huge sip.

Recently, her father had decided that her skills as a doctor were dropping. Through some connections of his, she now had to attend a practice session every Friday, performing techniques and improving her knowledge on some prepared dummy bodies. On some occasion, her father would even manage to obtain a real _corpse_ through unknown means for her practice, much to her chagrin.

Most of the time, they attended the session in a cool room with air conditioning. That wasn't much of her concern, but today the building went through a power outage, resulting in a long scorching session. Not that it ever bothered her father anyways- and so their session continued.

Today, she had no club meetings and therefore received extra time; but all those extra time was forcibly used for practice, and just to show his everlasting love, her father extended her practice session and finished at 8:00pm, rather than the usual 5:00pm.

If anything, Maki had to admit that in her entire life, this was the first time she felt so tired to the point of her body just shattering upon contact with the couch.

...though once she thought about it properly, was that really a true statement? This definitely wasn't the first time her father tortured her physical endurance like this.

"Believe me, honey. We don't really want to push you that hard..." her mother said as she sympathetically placed a hand on the fallen crimson haired trainee. "This is your father's choice. But just know, that we both truly love you no matter what," she said. Then, she placed a basket of tomatoes on a nearby desk. "Why don't you have some tomatoes? Feel free to refresh yourself."

"...okay, Mama..." Maki replied with a dull voice. Glad her daughter didn't seem angry, the mother walked away with relief. Maki rolled her eyes and unenthusiastically reached for a piece of tomato. She brough it to her mouth and bit into it, more emotionless thoughts filling her head.

But then, she thought of someone and without warning, a whole flood of memories swarmed her head. She toched her lips, remembering the faintest sensation from long ago.

The girl turned slightly red, almost as much as her hair color. "Anju..." she whispered.

* * *

The auburn haired dancer rested her chin on the pillow, her hands wrapped around with boredom. Her expressions gloomy, in her pajamas, there was nothing else to do- she was bored. They last saw each other eight hours ago, after a short get-together at a restaurant. Even worse, Maki's last message was from two days ago. She missed her dearly. "I wonder..." she muttered to herself.

Her hands reached for her mobile phone, on the same miniature table her cushion and chin were lying on.

Before she reached it, however, she stopped and dropped her hand. "...no, that's rightโ€ฆ she has practices. She's probably really tired." Anju sighed. "I shouldn't bother her."

Feeling worse, the auburnette buried her face into the soft fabric of her pillow.

Seconds passed by, and she felt herself slowly drifting to sleep. She feared she might not get the chance to see Maki as much as she used to be able to before. Despite her calm composure and frequent teasing at Maki, inside she was panicking almost every second.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed with a notification. A few seconds of the buzzing passed before she realized it was vibrating.

She jolted up with a smile and grabbed her phone, unlocking the screen.

_**From:** 'Nishikino Maki'  
'sorry, couldn't hang out with u today... doctor practices. how u doin?'_

Her smile widened. Giggling, Anju texted back that- yes, she was okay. Just feeling a bit lonely.

After a short text conversation with Maki, she pressed the send button a final time and let out a dreamy sigh, melting back to her cushion. She let out a quiet squeal to herself- tomorrow was Saturday, so Maki had the rights to take a break from education. Thus she got her father's permission to _meet up_ with a friend, and then invited Anju on a date. She couldn't wait!

Putting her fingers to her lips, aching for her lover's soft kisses, Anju smiled. "Maki..." she whispered.

* * *

Maki remembered clearly, the first day she reunited with Anju- the first day after years of them separating. They were in a meeting, or at least it was some sort of meeting. Kira Tsubasa had invited Muse over to chat with their group, specifically Kousaka Honoka, the leader of their _Muse_ idol gruop. Everyone followed in pursuit, with slight curiosity. Maki had her own intentions though: she knew this was a chance to meet Anju again. Her excitement was just barely uncontainable. They were childhood friends, after all.

No, they were much more than that.

Even as childhood friends, they had made a promise together. They promised to marry each other, to become a happy family, to nurture each other. Thinking back about it, Maki turned a dark shade of red while they were walking inside UTX High School.

There was a misconception she had as a kid, in that if you just slapped a ring onto someone's fingers, you two would be married. Even _that_ was a pretty embarassing thing to recall.

But regarding her and Anju's bond, Maki didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't want to be embarrassed by their past, not in front of A-RISE, nor her friends, nor Anju herself. She didn't want anyone to pry into their relationship and, perhaps, fall for her too. She didn't want her to fall for any of her friends. She wanted Anju to herself. Thus, she mentally warned herself to act calmly, to stay cool, and wait until everyone left so she could catch up with her precious friend... no, her _love_.

However, that warning was for naught.

The moment she entered the room and saw Anju's face, she broke down in tears and rushed to hug the girl, like a little child. Everyone had seen her crying, repeatedly telling the auburnette how much she missed her, hugging her tightly.

 _"I missed you too,"_ Anju would coo to her, hand gently carressing her hair, returning the hug with a soothing warmth.

* * *

To be honest, even Anju was surprised that _Maki_ \- of all the people- would lose control like this. She often thought Maki was the more patient one in their relationship, and that the first to succumb to their desires would be Anju herself. However, despite Maki eventually proving her wrong, she was glad. She was really happy that her dear friend had missed her too.

_'At least you still remember me.'_

Left without any choice, they had to explain everything to their friends in the room, due to their growing curiosity. Even the other A-RISE members didn't know Anju's backstory and friendship with the _Muse_ member. Kousaka Honoka and Koizumi Hanayo especially were curious, the latter seemingly about to burst open with fangirl squeals. She expected Maki to revert to her tsundere personality and shake them off the matter, but instead Maki hesitantly explained everything alongside her.

But deep down inside her mind, Anju was worried about something else.

She wondered if her friend still loved her the way they loved each other back then.

She was worried, about whether Maki had found someone else to love yet.

She was scared that her childhood love would have already moved on.

* * *

Another great memory Maki recalled was their first 'date', which almost ended in pieces. Miraculously, through her magical mysterious mind, Toujou Nozomi had already deduced the strong blooming romance between the two idols. It most likely had something to do with her blasted tarot ards. The purple haired senior formulated a stupid plan in her head, called Anju to go on a date with Maki for a surprise from the latter, and forcibly made Maki go wait at the meeting spot without explaining anything.

Next thing she knew, Maki was dressed up and told to go to the fountain near the town plaza, at exactly 6:38pm. In fear of her senior's terrifying _washi-washi_ , or deadly boob rubs, she didn't question _why_ it had to specifically before that exact time, and left early just in case anything delays her.

"...it's been a few minutes now," she commented while keeping a close watch on her watch. "Why do I have to stay here again...?" Repeatedly asking herself that question, Maki prepared to go home when a voice quietly called out to her.

"Maki."

Turning around, Maki saw Anju in her most beautiful form she has ever seen up to date. Dressed nicely, hair combed neatly, eyes glistening- she was marvelous. She turned slightly red upon realizing it was Anju. "A-Anju?" she muttered. "What are you... are you okay?" she asked, noticing the girl was slightly short of breath.

Anju gave her an odd look. "Oh... well, I... nevermind. It seems this was her prank, I guess..." she whispered, disappointed.

"Huh?" Maki frowned, concerned for her friend. She grabbed Anju by the shoulder, a bit rougher than she tried to. "What happened, Anju? Did somebody do something to you?" Anju turned slightly red at the sudden contact, but that didn't bother Maki much. This could be serious business- she needed to know if she could help in any way possible.

"O-oh, it's nothing... Toujou just told me that you had a surprise prepared for me." The auburnette sighed. "I guess t'was a mistake to believe her in the first place..."

Maki frowned. _Nozomi_? Of cousre, no wonder she made her come here. It was all a plot from her to get them together. ...but that wasn't a bad thing in itself, was it? But without even telling her about this... the pianist felt slightly pissed, wondering how bad this could get since she didn't even know anything about preparing a surprise for Anju at all.

"Maki...?" her friend whispered, grasping Maki's hands within her own. She smiled, fog materializing in front of their faces. "If you don't have anything for me... then that's fine too."

The crimson haired pianist flinched, almost stepping back. "O-oh, um... yeah. Yeah, okay..." she replied shyly. _Damn it, Anju... why must you look so beautiful...?_

The two stood in silence for a while, gazing into each others' eyes. Their warm breaths enveloped the atmosphere around them, sending their minds deep into the depths of their own little universe.

Eventually, they realized how the scene looked and quickly turned away from each other, face flushed red to the amusement of passing citizens. Anju then noticed a tall Christmas tree and remembered that the entire city was in its festive spirits. She smiled, Maki following her gaze to the beautiful view.

"The year's almost ending," Anju said. "Beautiful sight, is it not?"

Maki smiled. "...yeah." She stared long at the gigantic Christmas tree. "It's really beautiful. But..." Maki turned to her friend with a bright smile, one that completely mesmerized the auburnette. "I think you look the most beautiful of all."

Anju stared at her friend. Then she promptly looked away, trying to hide the biggest smile growing on her tomato red face. "M-my... that is quite b-bold of you..." she whispered.

It was then Maki's turn to blush. She didn't mean to say that out loud- it was just a spur of the moment. _Kill me..._ Flabbgergasted, the girl waved her hands around trying to explain herself. "W-well, I mean, you know! You look really beautiful! J-just saying as a friend! L-like, totally not the wrong way! Y-you know!"

To her surprise, the A-RISE dancer stifled a laugh. "Oh, Maki... that's really sweet of you," she said. "Hearing that makes me really happy."

"I-is that so...?" The pianist sighed with relief, yet also with regret.

"But let me tell you something..." Chuckling, Anju leaned towards her friend, nearing her ear, and whispered: _"I... like... you... too." She pecked the girl on the cheek lightly._

Maki stared at Anju. The girl chuckled, but she didn't reply. She only stared, on and on, at her friend- before tears appeared on her eyes.

"M-Maki!? I-I'm sorry, did I scare you or do something wrong?" Anju quickly asked, panicking. "A-all I said was-"

"Stupid..." Maki whispered, the frown very steadily becoming a sad smile.

Anju stepped back, confused. "H-huh?"

Maki flashed another bright smile again, this time with joyful tears. "I-if you're going to kiss me... a-at least do it properly, s-stupid..."

 _Oh, so that was it..._ The auburnette sighed and smiled. "Oh, silly. Just ask honestly and I'll give it to you," she said.

She slowly leaned to her date and gently pressed her lips against Maki's, the latter relaxing into the kiss. Their eyes close together, and as they stood still, everything surrounding them disappeared. All they cared about at the moment were each other.

All that mattered to them right now was the soft sensation of their lips against each others'.

A fountain in the nearby distance erupted with lights and water, adding to nature's beauty, as they stood in front of the fountain besides the tree.

Ignoring everyone's gazes of amusement, they slowly parted their lips. Anju smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Maki."

The pianist smiled, as happy as she could be.

"Merry Christmas, Anju."

* * *

Her most precious memory, however, Maki was sure it had to be the night they spent together at her mansion during the short period when her parents travelled overseas for business. She had opted to stay and focus on idol practicing that time, and her parentsn were fine with that.

Anju even came to stay the night with her, just because she's such a _marvelous angel_. Remembering the night made the girl explode with embarrassment, but also with joy. She squealed to herself, burrowing her face into a light yellow cushion she hugged tightly. It was natural that she'd be so overjoyed to remember that memory.

After all, it was their _first time_ together. The best time of her life, if she had to add.

She remembered the dress Anju wore when she arrived at her home. She remembered the gentle voice greeting her at the doorway, after her parents had left just shortly before her girlfriend's arrival. The gentle contact of their skins when they made idle talk, walking through the halls.

Even moreso, she remembered how soft her lover's lips were. How eager they were to kiss and cuddle just barely after finishing dinner. The television didn't even need to be on- it was a waste of light, and annoyingly loud, so they turned it off to have some quiet fun time.

The way their lips pressed together, just as softly as their first kiss on the streets of the city. The way she gently caressed Maki's arms as she sat on Anju's laps, facing each other.

And to start their first session together, the way Anju surprised her by nipping on her bottom lip, earning a quiet squeal from her. The way that sly girl just... slid her tongue into Maki's mouth, all of a sudden. That soft, wet sensation moving around in her mouth, playing with her own tongue...

Thinking back to it, the moment was just so darn _hot_ , Maki had to admit. Quite a bold move of Anju, just as expected.

She had never seen nor experienced such kind of kiss before. That was why, when Anju first slid her tongue in, she almost reeled her head back with surprise- but Anju's arms had gently wrapped around her neck, and with her girlfriend erotically playing with her tongue, her hesitation had greatly weakened and tempted her to return this weird kiss.

Maki started moving her tongue in rhythm with Anju's, both rubbing against one another. Her moans were leaking from the kiss, the sensation simply fascinating the doctor trainee. Fueling the moment further, Anju suddenly retracted her tongue and started sucking on the former's tongue, pulling it into her own mouth. They began pushing their faces just a little bit harder, trying to deepen the kiss.

The pianist retreated from the kiss for a moment, out of breath. "Having fun?" Anju teased, chuckling.

"S-shut up..." Maki hissed back. They mashed their lips again in a hurry, the French kiss becoming addictive to Maki. She was starting to enjoy the feeling of her lover's tongue twisting around with hers, the sweet taste of her saliva, the hot breath they exchanged.

Arms wrapped around each other, they didn't let spilled drool bother them, tightly keeping their embrace together. Moans increasing in volume became more frequent from their mouths, and they were beginning to feel hot.

Anju broke the kiss, panting with contained lust. "What do you say... hah, we take this to the shower?" she asked, a playful smile forming.

"S-sure... sure," was Maki's impatient reply. They got up and, hands intertwined, made their way towards the mansion's changing room, with short pauses to continue their lust-induced kisses. Eventually reaching the changing room, they hurriedly stripped each others' clothings off, tossing them onto the floor without caring about the lockers.

"Oh, my... unable to wait, aren't you?" Anju whispered with a smile. Maki simply gave her an unamused look, unable to control herself any loner. She tried to take the initiative, but Anju spun around and pinned her girlfriend to the glass door, what separated them from the steamy indoor onsen of the mansion. "Now, now. Don't be in such a rush, my darling." Holding her arms against the glass door, she captured Maki's lips with her own again. The latter softened into the kiss and, Anju freeing her, quickly wrapped her arms around the auburnette.

"A-Anju..." she moaned. "I... I want... you..."

The auburnette returned the lustful gaze. "Of course," she whispered in her ear. Leaning down, she began planting kisses all over Maki's neck, softly sucking on her skin. The girl slid down, back against the glass wall, shivering in pleasure. Anju's hands reached for the girl's breasts, squeezing them lecherously. Leaving behind trails of saliva, the girl made her way down and put the tip of the pianist's erect nipples in her mouth. She playfully suckled on it, earning more loud moans. "You must be enjoying this a lot, Maki."

Maki didn't reply, simply staring at her partner with nothing but embarrassment. Sensing it was a time to move on, Anju gently spread Maki's legs apart. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Trust me, Maki." The auburnette silenced her girlfriend with another tongue-filled kiss, her right hand smoothly caressing her dripping wet cave. "This will make you feel _amazing_..."

Unable to reply, the crimson haired girl simply nodded and zoned back into the kiss, eliciting moans from herself and her lover. Their tongues mashing, she tried to play with Anju's tongue again, but the immense pleasure just from having her private spot being rubbed was too great. "A-Anju... oh God..."

Knowing that she's doing quite well, Anju playfully rubbed Maki's clit, increasing her moans' volumes. She occasionally broke the kiss and nibbled on Maki's collarbones, only to come back to her lips again in a heated daze.

Suddenly, something foreign entered Maki's nether regions. She squeaked into the kiss, surprised, a new kind of pleasure exploding from below her body. Uncontrollably breaking the kiss, the crimson haired girl stared down only for her vision to fade to white as Anju couldn't wait anymore. The auburnette slowly pumped her index finger in and out of the girl, enjoying every slight quiver from her lover. "Do you like this, Maki?"

Her eyes at an uneven level, Maki just barely managed to stay composed enough to reply a distorted _'yes'_. She found herself unconsciously bucking her hips up and down, craving Anju's slender finger deep inside her privates.

What else _could_ there be? Maki nodded, all limiters in her morals shattered. True to her words, Anju caused another blank explosion in the girl's mind as she slid in her middle finger, increasing her pace. "A-ah!" she accidentally moaned out loud, before covering her mouth

"What's this?" Anju cooed. "It seems your body just can't resist... shall I make this even better?"

A third finger. Maki didn't think it was possible, but Anju inserted a third digit inside her nether regions, and now it was pistoning her with an increasing pace, squishy noises emitting from the source. "A-Anju! Anju!" she screamed, hugging the girl tightly. "I-it's, it feels too g-good!"

"You can cum anytime, darling..." the auburnette replied. She enjoyed every moment fingering her lover, scooping up the girl's hanging tongue with her own mouth. Sucking Maki's pnk flesh tenderly, she exchanged her saliva with her girlfriend's. She noted Maki's bucking hips were swinging wildly, so after a few more thrusts she put her energy into one last thrust, plunging her three digits deep inside her crimson haired lover.

"Anjuuuu!" Maki shrieked as their kiss broke, hips shooting up as a violent orgasm exploded from her lower lips, sweet juices splattering everywhere. She shivered for a while after her outburst died down, panting tiredly as she tightly kept a firm grasp on Anju, thinkig about nothing other than her bare skin against her lover's.

Anju waited for Maki's nerves to relax, chuckling as she lied on top of the girl. "How did it feel, Maki?" she asked. "I think you enjoyed it a little too much," the girl commented with a sly smile.

"S-shu, shut up... s-stupid..."

Getting up, Anju offered a hand to her girlfriend, pulling the pianist up. "Speaking of which... how ironic." She smiled when Maki confusedly stared at her. "So close to the shower, yet we decided to get dirty here..." This made Maki blush furiously again as she giggled.

They made their way into the room, noting to clean up the mess from Maki's flower at the entrance later. The two got into the warm water at the same time, and as Anju relaxed on the side of the indoor hot spring, Maki made her way to her girlfriend and rested on top of the girl's lap.

"Oh?" Anju whispered. She lecherously fondled Maki's breasts again with a playful smirk. "Someone's not satisfied..."

"S-stop that, stupid... I just... feel like it," Maki replied and submerged half of her face in the water, blowing bubbles. Anju chuckled again, caressing the girl's hair and then hugging her from behind. "Just... don't let go... I, I want to stay like this for a while..."

Anju nodded. "If that's what you want, my sweet Maki." The latter turned red again, but left no remarks this time. They remained peaceful for the remainder of the bathe session, relaxing in the warmth of the indoor onsen.

Minutes passed by in silence.

More minutes passed by.

"...shall we get out now?" Anju eventually asked. Staying in water too long _is_ not good for one's health. Hearing no response, she looked down at her pianist. "Maki?" After another silent moment, she leaned forward and looked at Maki's face. "...my, falling asleep right here... _how adorable...!_ "

* * *

And now, back to the present. Maki smashed her head against the cushion, feeling her lower body turning slightly wet at the detailed memories she had recalled. _Damn it, Maki you perv! This isn't the time to have erotic memories!_ She forced her blissful recollections away, trying to focus on her current dilemma- what to do for tomorrow's date with Anju? Of course, going to a meal together is romantic, and watching a movie together would be brilliant too. But after having replayed their intimate moment together in her head, Maki couldn't help but want more again. She wanted to feel good with her girlfriend again... _Wait, what the hell am I thinking!?_ She proceeded to continue smashing the cushion with her face.

All of a sudden, her phone vibrated again. She paused her attempt at keeping her thoughts pure and grabbed the phone, partly hoping to see Anju's name.

It was Toujou Nozomi calling her. She briefly let the sourest frown show on her face, before shaking her head, reminding herself not to show any trace of discomfort. Nozomi _is_ one of her partners in the Muse idol group, after all. "H-hello? Nozomi? What do you want?" she asked, accepting the call.

 _"Hey, Maki! How're you doing?"_ Nozomi asked.

Sighing, the crimson haired pianist-slash-doctor rolled her eyes. "Doing fine, doesn't matter. Get to the point, Nozomi.

Her senior laughed. _"You know me so well, Maki... anyways, the cards have told me all about your desires,"_ she said. _"Do you know what you want to do for tomorrow's date, however?"_

"Of course, you're always up to something... wait!" Maki shot up immediately, face flushed tomato red. _How did she know...!?_ She gulped. "Nozomi... if I can rip your damn tarot cards, I swear..."

The girl seemingly ignorend that empty threat. _"So, I'd suggest... instead of going on a date, why not invite Anju to your house tomorrow?"_ she asked. _"Call it a house date or something. How's that?"_

Maki was utterly flabbgergasted. "W-what are you talking about!? Stupid!"

She almost ended the call there, but thought about it. Rather than going outside... she and Anju could stay home... and they could get intimate again... and...

"...s-sounds good though..." she whispered.

Nozomi smiled. _"Atta girl."_

* * *

Anju hummed with a sponge in hand. She scrubbed a plate with the sponge, washing the resulting foam away. It was then put on a nearby dish rack. Her parents had gone on some conference, so she was left alone in her house. Her normal house, which wasn't anything as grandiose as Maki's mansion. But they were sure she would be fine if they were gone for a few days. Thus she had nothing else to do other than practice dance routines, clean up her house, and check the computer.

A thought came to her. _Maybe I can invite Maki over..._ She snickered at imagining her girlfriend's flushed face from the invitation.

Quiet chuckles escaped her lips. She continued washing the dishes, feeling her day brighten up with excitement. Just as she put the last plate onto the dish rack, the girl turned the faucet off and twisted it away from the sink, shaking her hands in an attempt to dry her hands. "Now, to get the phone and call my dear Maki..."

Two arms wrapped around her waist, however, and she froze. She let a quiet squeak out, completely clueless about what she was feeling, when-

"A-Anju..." Maki's voice resonated besides her ears, soothing her. "It's... j-just me."

"O-oh, Maki... I see..." Anju sighed with relief. For a moment she thought some sort of ghost haunted her house... _wait_. She frowned, turning her head. "Wait, Maki, what are you doing here?"

The girl simply hugged tighter, with a pout. "W-what, can't I be with someone I l-love?"

Anju was touched, turning slightly red. But... "The door was supposed to be locked though..."

Maki hesitated to reply. "...I have some Nozomi experience points."

"...I... see...?" Despite how confusing she was being, Anju didn't mind one bit- she was just happy that her love was here. "I've just finished washing the dishes, so... perhaps you want to spend some time with me?" she asked. Maki nodded, almost like a shy little girl. "Oh, I recently just bought some new movies. Would you be inter- _hmn!?_ "

She was silenced by a jolt of pleasure from her lower body, fingers pressed against her shorts. "...I just want some time with you... stupid."

The pianist gently rubbed the surface of her girlfriend's shorts with her slender fingers, blowing against the tip of her ears with little effort.

"M-Maki..." Anju moaned. "I-is this a suggestion from Toujou?" When Maki didn't say anything to that, she managed to smile. "N-now, now... if you asked me," Anju softly pushed Maki's arms off and turned around. "I'd be happy to let you do whatever to me, anytime."

"...stupid." Or so Maki said, but she couldn't help returning the smile at such a sweet lover anyways. Left arm wrapping around Anju's neck, she engaged a passionate French kiss with the auburnette, lips and tongues clashing in a lust-induced war. Her right hand slide under Anju's shorts, under her panties. She rubbed the entrance of her lover's flower bud with her index finger, further fueled by how wet it already was. "S-so wet..." she murmured.

"D-don't comment on that... mnn..." Anju slipped out, before letting her girlfriend toy with her tongue again. She lifted herself up a bit, placing her bottom on the edge of the sink, one hand supporting herself and another hand returning Maki's embrace. Soon after, she felt Maki slowly push her finger inside her opening. "F-fast, aren't we?"

"I-I want you to feel really good. P-problem?"

"Hnn, of course not... I-I'd be pleased." They smiled at each other before resuming their kiss once more. Maki slowly moved her middle finger inside, rubbing against Anju's inner walls, her clit juices coating against her digit. "O-oooh, Maki, that's good... y-you can add more," she whispered.

Confidence slowly building inside her, Maki nodded. She just knew she was doing good. Slipping in her index finger, she began to piston it in and out of her girlfriend, wet shlick noises now audible. Anju's vocabulary also decreased the longer she went, shortened to her name, ' _faster_ ', ' _more_ ' and simple moans. The intense pleasure from her walls being ravaged by Maki's fingers made her mind turn white, thinking of nothing else. Maki increased her pace slowly, inserting a third finger and pumping her hand with increasing force against Anju's moist slit. Anju's screams got louder, hot breath disappearing into their carnal kisses.

Within seconds, Maki's fingers were essentially slamming inside the auburnette, whose hips were unable to stop themselves from shaking to get those digits deeper inside her. The sloppy noises emitting from her entrance, their moans blurred out the nearby sound of air conditioning, their minds clouding up by their sexual needs. Anju felt her orgasm coming, her clit burning with release. She began screaming into Maki's mouth, violently preserving this moment in her mind as her lover's hands worked their magic on her body. "M-Maki! Cumming! C-cumming!"

Her hands felt a violent splash of sticky substance splattering everywhere, her lover's wild scream breaking their hazy kiss. Maki tried to stay as close to Anju as possible, pushing her body against the woman's quivering body currently drowning in absolute pleasure. Their mixed drool spilled on hers and Anju's clothes, sweat drenching their faces. The two felt a drop in their height level, as in the midst of Maki's fingers burrying itself as deep as possible inside Anju's hot core, her bottom slipped from the edge of the sink and she ended up sitting in the sink after so much horny hip-bucking.

As some sweet nectar squirted at the metalic walls, sinking down the sink's drain, Anju panted as her nerves started to calm down. Maki stood in front of her, hand still inside the auburnette, her eyes clouding with desire at the sight of her girlfriend completely vulnerable and looking so adorable. "I-I'm... I'm not satisfied yet," the crimson haired pianist stated with a red face, to the surprise of the A-RISE dancer.

"W-wait... wait, Maki." Trying to catch her breath, Anju eventually managed to slide her back up, her arms keeping her steady against the wet walls of the sink. "L-let me... let me get off the sink first, please."

Maki nodded, offering a hand to her partner, pulling her up and off the sink. "S-sorry..."

The auburnette shook her head, however, chuckling. "No need. It's adorable how eager you are for this," she commentend with a teasing smile, to her girlfriend's annoyance. "I just think it'd be awkward to have sex on the sink."

Her girlfriend's face exploded with steam, shyly nodding with understanding. "T-then, at your b-bedroom?"

Anju pretended to ponder over the thought, a finger on her chin. She happily strolled out the kitchen area, to the household's table. Slyly grinning back to Maki, she took off her apron and threw her clothings on the floor. "No, that would take too long, for both our sake."

Although initially confused, Maki knew where her partner was getting at. She felt heat crawling through her cheeks, but at the same time, inner excitement and sexual urges about to maximize themselves. "Anju..."

The auburnette smiled. "Now, Maki... rather than going upstairs," she began and sat up on the table, pushing everything else off. She placed her feet on two chairs, spreading them apart and also her legs in the process. Despite having just received an intense sexual attack from Maki, she felt she could receive much more. "Why don't I teach you something new?" Her hands seductively travelled down her own waist, to her still-wet crevice. She placed two fingers on the entrance, then spread them wide apart.

Maki stared hard at the sight, completely mesmerized by her girlfriend's privates. "..."

Anju raised her other hand, signalling the pianist to come over to her, an eager and excited blush on her face. _"Feel free to dig in, darling..."_

Maki gulped. She had an inkling what Anju wanted her to do, and even though she has never actually done it before, she found herself looking forward to tasting Anju's honeypot.

In a hypnotized daze, she stumbled towards her lover.

_"T... thanks for the... meal..."_


End file.
